This invention relates generally to a sliding panel assembly. In particular, this invention provides a mechanism for allowing a sliding panel, such as is used in a sliding glass door assembly, to slide between an open position and a closed and locked position. When the sliding panel is closed, the mechanism of this invention ensures that a weather tight seal is created between the sliding panel and the frame surrounding the opening for the sliding panel.
Today many homes are designed with sliding glass doors that provides access to patios, porches, decks and the like. These sliding glass doors are desirable because the large glass panels offer a panoramic view of the area outside of the home while simultaneously providing access thereto. Unfortunately, sliding glass doors can be a source of thermal inefficiency.
For homes located in regions that experience extreme temperature fluctuations, such as the upper midwestern region of the United States, this thermal inefficiency is a significant drawback. In these locations, it is important that the sliding panel can be tightly sealed against the door frame. In the winter, this prevents cold air from entering the home or warm air from leaving the home through passages between the door frame and the sliding panel. Similarly, in the summer, this seal prevents either the hot summer air from entering the home or prevents cool air conditioned air from leaving the home. In addition, it is important that the sliding panel can be easily moved to provide access to the area outside of the home. This is particularly important when the temperature moderates, such as in the spring, and homeowners engage in outdoor activities.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a sliding panel such as is used in a sliding glass door assembly that can create a weatherproof seal with the frame that holds the sliding panel.
It would also be desirable to provide a sliding panel such as is used in a sliding glass door assembly that can be easily slid out of the way when access to the area outside of the home is desired.